So real
by Force et Honneur
Summary: One shot, sur la relation HarryGinny avec un peu de la magnifique chanson de Jeff B.


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, les lieux et l'univers de cette fic appartient à JKR  
Le titre et une partie de l'histoire viennent d'une chanson de Jeff Buckley.

So Real

Note équipe avait gagné, vous aviez gagné… vous aviez gagné la coupe de Quidditch pour Griffondor… sans moi.

Lorsque tu t'ais approché, j'ai entendu la bête que je croyais avoir maté et enfermé au plus profond de mon cœur rugir de nouveau. J'ai compris alors que cette nuit… cette nuit je voulais la finir avec toi. J'ai compris que je ne te considérais définitivement plus comme la sœur de mon meilleur ami. Je me suis souvenu de ton parfum et de cette odeur qui flottait au dessus du chaudron… le filtre d'amour… les deux odeurs étaient les mêmes.

Je te voyais sourire, si belle, si fière, si libre. Je me suis précipité pour te féliciter, du moins c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire dans un premier temps, au lieu de cela je me suis retrouvé à t'embrasser… et tu as répondu à ce baiser.

Pendant combien de temps, grâce à toi, ai-je pu m'arrêter de culpabiliser, de spéculer sur l'avenir ou juste de réfléchir sur mon destin ? Une semaine, un mois… je ne me souviens plus. Je sais juste que c'est grâce à toi. Ton amour m'a rendu si réel, si vivant, si heureux… il m'a permis d'oublier un instant qui j'étais… quel était mon destin… ma vie.

A présent, je me retrouve au 4 Privet Drive, seul, si seul. Je viens de rêver de toi, c'étais si réelle. Je te voyais m'aimer, puis mourir de sa main, comme ma mère… mon père… et tant d'autres… à cause de lui… à cause de moi. Demain, je te retrouve ou plutôt je retourne au Terrier. J'aimerais te retrouver comme avant… avant que je me rende compte que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était dangereux… mortelle.

Ginny, je t'aime et j'ai tellement peur de t'aimer.

S'il se rend compte de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, s'il n'a même qu'un soupçon… il pourra me vaincre si facilement. Il lui suffira pour cela de s'en prendre à toi… je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

A présent, tu es devant moi, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi libre et fière, mais lorsque ton regard se pose sur moi, il se voile et me fuit. Je comprends, je t'ai fait souffrir. Pourtant je te jure que mon amour pour toi est réel, si réel et douloureux. Mais il doit rester secret, caché, ignoré de tous et surtout de lui.

Tu t'éloignes… tu me fuis, j'ai cru voir des larmes coulaient le long de tes joues, j'ai mal, mal pour toi, mal pour nous. Ron se rapproche de moi, je sens que je vais avoir droit à une sérieuse « _discussion_ ». Après tout j'ai fais du mal à sa petite sœur, il doit me haïr presque autant que je me hais moi-même. Pourtant, son regard est calme. Il me prend par l'épaule et m'éloigne de tous, d'Hermione qui voulait me parler, me convaincre, de Molly qui espérait me prendre dans ses bras, personne n'a du lui dire, des jumeaux qui me lançaient des regards pour la première fois inamicaux. Je les comprends tous. Mais Ron m'éloigne toujours, loin de tous, loin de toi.

Cela fais plus de dix minutes que nous ne marchons plus, Ron est adossé à un arbre et moi j'attends. J'attends qu'il parle, qu'il brise ce silence qui devient de plus en plus pesant… moi je n'en ai pas le courage, ni l'envie d'ailleurs.

« Hermione m'a expliqué pourquoi tu avais brisé le cœur de ma petite sœur. »

_Il faudra une fois de plus que je remercie Hermione… celle qui comprend tout. J'espère que Ron s'apercevra de la chance qu'il a…_

« Elle a aussi explique à Ginny, mais visiblement ma sœur avait déjà compris. »

_Ah…._ Pourquoi une boule se forme dans ma gorge ? Pourquoi le fait qu'elle me comprenne aussi bien me met autant mal à l'aise.

« J'hésite Harry… j'hésite vraiment. »

_Il hésite ? Mais entre quoi et quoi._

« En fait, j'hésite entre te casser la gueule et te prendre dans mes bras pour te remercier. »

…

« Je sais que tu fais cela pour la protéger mais quand je la vois pleurer, je bous à l'intérieur. Toute logique me fuit et la seule pensée cohérente qui se dégage de tout cela c'est celle de te casser la gueule… et je ne suis pas le seul. Evite de te retrouver seul avec mes frères… tous mes frères... même les plus vieux… enfin évite surtout les jumeaux »

« Merci. »

« Merci de quoi ? »

« De continuer… enfin… de me parler »

« Tu devrais plutôt remercier Hermione… »

_Je le savais_

« … sans elle, tu aurais deux, trois dents en moins et deux, trois cicatrices en plus… et là je ne parle que de ce que MOI je t'aurais fais. »

…

« Harry… »

« Oui… »

« Evites vraiment les jumeaux, je ne suis pas sur qu'Hermione est autant d'influence sur eux que sur moi… »

_Attends… Hermione de l'influence sur lui ? Il y a du nouveau._

« Enlève ce petit sourire de ton visage Harry, j'hésite toujours… et pour te répondre… oui, il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous deux, on a un peu discuté…

_Et…_

« Nous sommes ensemble et pas un mot à ma famille, sinon je te livre au jumeau sans aucun regret, compris Harry ? »

« Compris. »

« Parfait, maintenant une question simple. Tête ou bide »

_Pardon ?_

« Pardon ? »

« Ton coup de poing dans la tête ou dans le bide »

_Il est sérieux ? Son regard me dit clairement oui. Merde, je vais me faire cogner par mon meilleur ami._

« Bide. »

Ca fait bien trois minutes que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Il a une sacrée droite mon meilleur ami. Il est parti dès qu'il a vu que je n'allais pas rendre l'âme.

Quand je suis de retour au Terrier, je me tiens encore le ventre. Je vois Ginny et Hermione qui jette un regard noir à Ron, tandis que les deux jumeaux lui tapent dans le dos, visiblement ils le félicitent. Ron ne répond pas et vient vers moi. Les deux filles s'avancent pour le retenir mais il est plus proche et plus rapide qu'elles. Il arrive à ma hauteur.

« Ca va mieux. »

C'est un murmure et j'acquise d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Dommage… bon, je pense que les jumeaux ne te tendront pas un guet-apens. Mais évite de manger quoi que ce soit donc tu n'es pas absolument sur »

Ron me tape dans le dos fraternellement, encore un peu fort, mais rien de comparable à son crochet du droit.

Ginny sourit à son frère, elle a encore compris. Hermione ne sourit pas encore à Ron, pourtant elle aussi à compris, mais pas encore pardonné.

Le repas se passe bien, je n'ai subit que trois métamorphoses ce qui est très correct étant donné qu'absolument tout mes plats étaient passés entre les mains des jumeaux. Par contre, je suis affamé, je n'ai presque rien mangé à par le trois bouchés qui ont précédé mes transformations.

Finalement, Ron ou Hermione doivent quand même avoir de l'influence sur eux… du moins autant qu'on puisse en avoir sur les jumeaux. Il n'y avait rien de mortel ni de réellement douloureux dans ces plats.

Elle est sorti, j'ai envie de la rejoindre mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Mes deux meilleurs amis se sont éclipsés depuis de longues minutes. Hermione a recommencé à sourire à son grand rouquin quand il a tapé du poing sur la table après ma troisième métamorphose afin de faire cesser la vengeance des jumeaux. Le même sourire que je vois en face de moi à présent.

Pourquoi suis-je sorti ? Pour la voir ? Pourtant, je sais que je dois partir sans elle. Sans lui dire… surtout sans lui dire ce qu'il y a au fond de mon âme… au fond de mon cœur.

« Ginny… je t'aime… et j'ai tellement peur de t'aimer »

_Imbécile_

Nos corps sont scellés et je revis. Tu me parles, je ne retiens qu'une chose… toi aussi.

C'est réel, si réelle, nous restons des heures sans rien dire. Demain, je devrais partir sans toi. Tu es encore dans mes bras et pourtant tu me manques déjà.

Nous partons Hermione, ton frère et moi… je pars sans toi. Mais, tu sais ce que je ressens, je sais ce que tu ressens et mon esprit me hurle que lui aussi le sais, cet esprit si souvent abusé, cet esprit connecté à un monstre.

Ginny… je t'aimais… et j'avais tellement peur de t'aimer, tellement peur de te perdre. Je n'ai pas pensé que celle qui avait le plus de choses à perdre… c'était toi.


End file.
